Culpable
by PKimLee
Summary: Gray esta triste, se fue y dejo a Juvia sola, ahora ellas esta... Pasen a leer por fis dejen reviews
1. Culpable

Culpable.

Parecía un sueño, que después se tornó en una pesadilla, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados se podía ver la angustia en su rostro

\- tranquila, acaricio su rostro…

El clima estaba cambiando, pronto comenzaría llover

\- Lo siento, lo siento, decía una y otra ves el mago de hielo, llorando mientras sostenía la delicada mano de aquella maga que llacia en aquella cama

\- ¿Gray?, así que es por eso que esta lloviendo, ¿Cuándo volviste?

\- Lucy yo… ¿crees que mi presencia la altera?, que por eso esta lloviendo…

\- Gray... no creo que…

\- no debí dejarla sola, debí quedarme con ella…

\- espera Gray, creo que te estas adelantando un poco

-¿pero que paso?, ¿Cómo paso?

\- Gray, escucha un momento!

-Lucy no se que hare si algo le llega a pasar

\- este tipo me esta comenzando a irritar, ¡ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo!

\- ¿es hora de mi castigo princesa?

\- castígalo a el, ya me tiene arta, no me a dejado hablar

\- como ordene princesa

Ante un descuido de Grey, Virgo lo dejo atado a una tabla con cuatro grilletes que sujetaban sus extremidades y suprimían sus poderes mágicos, estaba a punto de lanzarle unos cuchillos cuando…

\- Espera Virgo no es para tanto!, solo déjalo atado y vuelve

\- como diga princesa, me retiro

\- ahora quiero que escuches bien!

\- suéltame Lucy!, esto es mi culpa! Si no me hubiera ido Juvia estaría bien!

\- calla o dejare que Virgo te encaje esos cuchillos!

\- ¿me llamaba Princesa?

\- que!, No! Regresa ahora!, ahora tu cierra el pico y escucha!, diablos, pero que demonios te sucede…

\- oh yo lo puedo explicar!

\- ah ya veo que también tu volviste!, me empezaba a parecer extraño que Gray regresara solo

\- ¿sigues enojada conmigo?, Luce puedo explicarlo…

\- ahora no, ya hablaremos cuando estemos en casa, ahora explícame ¿Qué mosca le pico a este?

\- claro, pues para resumir, cuando regresábamos a casa llegamos a una tienda donde venden cosas para chicas, Gray quería comprarle un obsequio a Juvia para que no se molestara por irse de misión sin avisar, este idiota resbalo y volcó sobre el una poción que se llamaba "hombre sensible", la chica de la tienda dijo que las mujeres la compraban para que sus novios comprendieran sus sentimientos o algo así, la cuestión es que desde entonces no a dejado de llorar por todo, fue tan divertido, el solo mencionar el nombre de Juvia lo hacia llorar ha ha, observa ¡Juvia!

\- ¡Juvia!, ¿porque?, ¿Por qué te deje sola?

\- basta Natsu!, no es tiempo para juegos déjalo en paz, ahora tu señor sensible, te quedaras callado y dejaras que Wendy te explique lo que pasa, ¿entendiste?!

\- buenos días chicos, dijo una alegre Wendy

-Wendy, lagrimas caían a choros de los ojos de Gray, ¿es mi culpa verdad?, ¿yo soy el culpable de que Juvia este así?

\- pues la verdad si!

\- Wendy!

\- Waaaaa lo sabia!, soy un monstruo, suelten me quiero morir ahora pequeños hielitos salían de sus ojos

\- ha ha ha, esto es tan divertido

\- Cállate Natsu, Wendy no hagas llorar a Gray

\- lo… lo siento es que no me dejo terminar de hablar, Gray-san escucha un momento, Ciertamente eres culpable de lo que le pasa a Juvia-san pero no es algo malo…

\- ¿no es malo?, ¿entonces por que esta inconsciente?, ¿Por qué esta lloviendo?

\- Gray-san, solo sufrió un desmallo

\- y recuerda que no solamente llueve cuando ella esta triste, también pasa cuando esta feliz, debió sentir tu presencia y debe estar contenta por eso

\- y por ultimo y lo mas importante, Juvia-san esta en cinta, es por eso que se desmallo

\- ¿en cinta?, ahora nieve sustituía a la lluvia que momentos atrás caía sobre la ciudad de Magnolia

\- ¿pero que demonios?!

\- Luce no te espantes, a este idiota le pasa lo que a Juvia cuanto esta triste o feliz, pero este hace que nieve

\- el hijo de esto dos será muy extraño

\- Pues no creo que el nuestro sea muy normal, recuerda que la ultima ves tuviste antojo de llamas y casi te quemas, por cierto solo nos fuimos dos meses y tu pansa esta enorme

\- para con eso, recuerda que estoy molesta contigo!

\- ¡Juvia!, ¡mi Juvia esta en cinta!

\- ¿y cuando se le pasara el efecto de la poción a este?

\- hace un rato que debió haber pasado, creo que ahora esta auténticamente sensible, ha ha

\- ¡Virgo!

\- ¿lanzo los cuchillos ahora princesa?

\- no!, deja eso y libéralo

\- como ordene princesa

Apenas lo liberaron corrió hacia su amada Juvia, que aun estando inconsciente sonreía, porque resulta que desde un principio sonreía pero gracias a la sensibilidad de Gray este pensó que estaba triste

\- los dejaremos solo, ah! Gray-san, Juvia-san estuvo inconsciente todo este tiempo y no le he podido dar la noticia, se pondrá muy alegre de recibir tal noticia de tu parte

\- Gracias, por cuidar de ella Wendy, Lucy!

\- felicidades hielitos, los dejamos solos

\- Gracias, Gracias, decía besando la frente de su querida Juvia

\- me ignoro, ni siquiera quiere echar bronca conmigo

\- que esperabas para el solo existen Juvia y su hijo en este momento

\- lo entiendo, en verdad lo entiendo, dijo besando la mejilla de Lucy y acariciando su vientre

\- aun estoy molesta, pero te perdonare por esta ves por que estoy feliz por nuestros amigos

Continuara…

Cap. 2 Todo de ti.

Chan Chan, Hola lectores, recién comencé a seguir Fairy Tail hace poco y ya amo a estos personajes, espero les guste el fic, debo confesar que la idea principal fue hacer un capitulo mega dramático, y triste pero al final resulto esto, ¿quieren saber como recibe Juvia la noticia?, ¿Cómo creearon al bebe?, espero sus review, Saludos.


	2. Todo Para Ti

Cap. 2

Todo Para Ti.

En un lugar de Magnolia, más específico en el departamento del mago de hielo, Gray depositaba a una aun dormida Juvia en la cama, aunque el efecto de la poción paso no podía dejar de observarla y sonreír.

 **=============== Pov Gray===============**

Nunca fui una persona que se preocupara mucho por el sentido romántico de la vida y las cosas de pareja, no me malinterpreten, no es que sea una persona insensible y sin corazón, es solo que mi vida se centró siempre en volverme un mago más poderos y en proteger a mis a compañeros y amigos del gremio, la primera vez que me encontré con ella no era más que mi enemiga, fue un encuentro muy extraño…

 **-Flashback-**

\- lo siento pero no pienso dejar que le hagas daño a mis amigos, no mi importa si eres una mujer…

\- ya veo, entonces Juvia pierde, que tengas un buen día

\- ¿pero qué demonios te pasa?, ¿Qué haces?!

 **-Flashback-**

Haa Alguna vez menciono que fue amor a primera vista, después ella se unió a Fairy Tail, es una persona de buen corazón por eso fue recibida con los brazos abiertos, aunque cuando aprecio se volvió en un dolor de cabeza para mí, Gray-sama esto, Gray-sama aquello, su desmedido amor me volvía loco, después todo eso se volvió una rutina.

Un día sin más ella empezó a ignorarme, comenzó a distanciarse de mí, a evitarme, de pronto empecé a extrañarla, ¿yo extrañando Juvia?, eso me sorprendió un poco, y de verdad cuestione mi sentimiento por ella, un día algo sucedió, mientras Mira y Lucy tenían una de sus típicas conversaciones de chica, algo que saco lo peor de mi…

 **-Flashback-**

\- si yo también lo escuche, al parecer la acompaña a todas sus misiones

\- ¿y crees que ella sienta algo por el?, dijo mira con su típica mirada de ilusión ante una situación romántica

\- no lo creo Mira, el solo le está ayudando, su magia es muy compatible así no tienen problemas para poder desarrollar un buen unison raid

\- bueno ¿pero por que no pidió ayuda a un mago de aquí?, ahí uno con el que ella es totalmente compatible

\- sabes que hace un tiempo que a ella le pone incomoda hablar del tema

\- tal vez Juvia en realidad si tenga sentimientos por Lyon

 **-Flashback-**

Lo que solo parecía una aburrida charla de chicas llamo mi atención con la mención de su nombre y más aún cuando escuche que mencionaban también a Lyon

 **-Flashback-**

\- puede que la atrajera porque también es un mago de hielo

\- Mira ya te dije que te equivo…

\- ¿Lucy donde esta Juvia ahora?!

\- yo…yo no lo sé, dijo una muy sorprendida Lucy ante la aparición repentina de Gray a su lado

\- ara, ara Gray, ¿Necesitas a Juvia-Chan para algo?

\- solo tengo algo que pregunta

\- en ese caso, acaba de salir a una misión, dijo que se encontraría con alguien a las afueras de la ciudad y de ahí partirían

\- ¿Juvia tenía una misión?

\- no, ella solo se encontraría con Lyon, pero creo que esto se pondrá interesante

\- sabes Mira en ocasiones me das miedo, pero en fin solo espero que regresen a tiempo después de todo hoy es un día especial para Juvia

Gray que salió corriendo sin decir nada, no pudo escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, encontró a Juvia sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, se acercaba al lugar pero justo en ese momento alguien llego hasta ella

\- Juvia! siento haberte hecho esperar

\- no hay problema, Juvia recién llego

\- ¿bueno y has tomado ya una decisión?, dijo sentándose junto a ella

\- Juvia tomo la decisión comenzar de nuevo, hacer las cosas bien

\- bueno pues si no funciona sabes que puedes dejarlo, venir a Lamia Scale conmigo y…

\- Juvia está muy agradecida por el apoyo que le ha brindado durante todo este tiempo pero…

\- oye, no te pongas nerviosa yo solo decía que si el plan no funciona tendrás más opciones, pero no esperemos más andando, ¿hoy es un día especial verdad?

Lyon se puso de pie y después extendió su mano para ayudar a Juvia, caminaron unos pasos y se encontraron de frente con Gray

\- Gray, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- vivo en esta ciudad, ¿no puedo caminar por aquí?

\- ¿oye estas molesto por algo?

\- ¿molesto yo?, para nada, siento interrumpir lo que sea que hacían

\- no dirigíamos a la ciudad Juvia quería decirte algo

\- a mí, no veo que quiera decirme después de todo hace tiempo que ni cruzamos palabra

\- Gra… Gray-san Juvia solo quiere decir…

\- ¿san?, ya veo me he convertido en alguien más, sabes no me importa lo que tengas que decir

\- oye Gray no seas tan rudo con ella!

\- no te metas!, si lo que quieres que sepa es que la llevaras a Lamia Scale contigo les ahorrare el trabajo, puede escucharlo todo, ¿así que cambias de gremio según tus intereses?, dijo volteando a ver a Juvia

\- Juvia… Juvia no piensa así

\- al fin y al cabo Lamia Scale también tiene un mago de hielo con el que puedes jugar a la niñita enamora

\- oye bastardo te estás pasando de la raya!, dijo tomándolo por la playera

-suéltame!, mejor los dejo para que continúen con lo suyo

Se alejó del lugar hecho una furia, dejando atrás a un muy enojado Lyon y a una muy triste y confundida Juvia

\- Juvia no te preocupes por él lo are entrar en razón, tu vuelve al gremio te alcanzaremos allá

Lyon fue tras de Gray, sabiendo de ante mano lo que le pasaba a su amigo

\- Gray!, detente ahora mismo!

\- ¿y ahora que quieres?, yo te hacía en Lamia Scale con esa traidora

\- escúchame bien grandísimo idiota, no dejare que la sigas lastimando y que te lastimes a ti mismo

\- sabes la solución a eso, solo apártala de mi vista para siempre

\- no vine a pelear contigo, solo quiero que entres en razón, ¿Por qué demonios piensas que Juvia se unirá a Lamia Scale?

\- últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?, y los escuche hablar sobre que ella ya había tomado una decisión, que empezaría de nuevo

\- espera un momento, ¿estas celoso?

\- ¿celoso?, no digas estupideces

\- no tiene caso que lo niegues, se ve a kilómetros que es así, ahora pon atención, Juvia quería serlo "todo para ti", es por eso que tomo la decisión de empezar de nuevo siendo una chica normal y menos intimidante para ti, es por eso que se alejó de ti

\- ¿y por qué recurrió a ti?

\- porque después del día del aniversario de la muerte de Ur, se sintió fatal por ser según ella tan insensible hacia tus sentimientos, intento actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero algo le seguía incomodando, fue entonces que quiso saber más de ti, conocerte y es por eso que nos acompañábamos en nuestras misiones

\- ¿sigo sin entender?

\- es porque pasamos tiempo juntos mientras entrenamos con Ur, ella cree que soy como un hermano mayor para ti

\- ella siempre ha sido tan complicada, ¿Por qué no solo me lo dijo?

\- el noventa por ciento de las veces la ignorabas, además de que no quería que la vieras más como una molestia, si no, como una chica normal

\- ella nunca será una chica normal, es por eso que…

\- ¿que?, ooh veo un poco de rubor en tu mejillas, Gray Fullbuster estás enamorado de Juvia

\- Cállate idiota!

\- haha, pero sabes me alegra por los dos, mas por ella porque ha puesto mucho empeño en esto a pesar de que moría por estar junto a ti, incluso practico hablarte con mas común

\- fue extraño no tenerla todo este tiempo pegada a mi

\- ¿con que la extrañaste eeh?

\- ya basta!

\- tienes razón, basta de charlas, deberías de ir a buscarla, tus palabras la hirieron mucho y se fue muy triste cuando este debería ser un día especial

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial?, lluvia… ha comenzado a llover

\- ¿no lo sabes?, hoy es su cumpleaños

\- ¿que?!

\- búscala idiota! Y más vale que arregles las cosa, si no, vendré por ella y la llevare a Lamia Scale

\- jamás permitiré que eso suceda!

 **-Flashback-**

\- ¿Gray-sama?

Gray salió de su ensoñamiento y sus recuerdos al ver como esos hermosos ojos azules se abrían lentamente

\- por fin despiertas, le sonrió de una manera que tiempo atrás le hubiera parecido cursi, pero no ahora, no podía dejar esa boba sonrisa que tenía, Juvia dio un pequeño brinquito y lo abrazo

\- Gray-sama está de vuelta!, Juvia está muy feliz, Juvia extraño mucho a Gray-sama, Juvia…Juvia…

De pronto toda esa euforia se fue al darse cuenta de algo, llevaba un brazalete que suprimía su poder mágico y eso la confundió mucho, Gray al darse cuenta le quiso explicar lo que sucedía, tomo su mano con delicadeza

\- Gray- sama, Juvia tiene una pulsera anti magia, ¿Juvia hizo algo malo?

\- Juvia no ha hecho nada malo

\- Juvia no entiende

\- ¿recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños?

 **-OoO-**

\- ¿nos vamos a casa?, la tomo por la cintura y deposito un beso en su mejilla

\- espera quiero despedirme de Juvia y Gray

\- aah Gray se llevó a Juvia a casa

\- awww yo quería saber cómo tomo Juvia la noticia

\- lo sabrás mañana, vamos ustedes también tienen que descansar, por cierto abrígate

\- ¿aun está nevando?

\- sí, creo que tendremos que esperar a que se le pase la emoción a Gray

\- odio el clima frio, dijo haciendo pucheros

\- no te preocupes yo te calentare esta noche, dijo sarcásticamente

\- basta aún estamos en el gremio!

\- así que… ¿no te desagrada la idea?

\- aun no recibes tu castigo por irte sin decirme

\- espero recibirlo

\- eres incorregible

\- por eso me amas

 **Continuara…**

 **Cap. 3 Como parar la lluvia**

 **Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza, no creí que este fic se fuera a alargar, en un principio solo sería un one-shot, que después de convirtió en un Two-shot, pero después el segundo capítulo que se supone que contaría solo la historia de la concepción del bebe se volvió larguísimo y preferir dividirlo, espero que el siguiente sea el fina, y muchas gracias por los reviews, fav y follows. En el siguiente habrá lemon *o*, bye, bye. Salu2.**


	3. Como parar la lluvia

Fairy Tail así como todos sus personajes son propiedad del señor Hiro Mashima, yo como fan solo soy la creadora de esta historia ficticia, lo hago por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

¡Advertencia!, este capítulo contiene lemon.

 **Cap. 3**

 **Como parar la lluvia**

\- Gray- sama, Juvia tiene una pulsera anti magia, ¿Juvia hizo algo malo?

\- Juvia no ha hecho nada malo

\- Juvia no entiende

\- ¿recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños?

\- Juvia lo recuerda muy bien, dijo sonrojada

\- al igual que yo…

 **-Flashback-**

Gray fue directo al gremio donde se supone que ella estría, al llegar se encontró con todo un Fairy Tail muy molesto y preocupado, la primera en gritarle fue Lucy

\- Gray Fullbuster ¿qué demonios le hiciste a Juvia?!

\- wooo tranquila, Natsu la tomo por la cintura, no lo mates Luce deja que nos diga, después yo lo mato por ti, ahora habla princesa de hielo!

\- Juvia… Juvia ¿no está aquí?

\- crees que estaría preguntándote si estuviera aquí!, por dios Gray si ella no está contigo y afuera está lloviendo, quiere decir que esta triste, ¿justo este día tenías que ser malo con ella?

\- lo siento y no te preocupes Lucy arreglare las cosas, me tengo que ir

Llevaba ya un tiempo recorriendo las calles de Magnolia y no encontraba rastro de ella, para colmo de males la lluvia no cedía, don demonios se pudo haber metido, lo único que le quedaba era volver a ese lugar, pero es imposible que un estuviera… y resulto ser así estaba bajo aquel árbol, sentada abrazando su rodillas, con la mirada perdida…

\- si sigues así enfermaras

\- ¿Gray-sama?

\- creí que ahora era ¿Gray-san?, dijo con una forzada sonrisa

\- Juvia solo… Juvia solo quería, dijo entre hipos

\- lo sé, dijo extendiendo su mano, ven salgamos de aquí, al ver que ella no se movía, la tomo en sus brazos

\- ¿Gray-Sama?

\- no digas nada, hablaremos luego ahora tenemos que encargarnos de esas ropas mojadas o enfermaras

Gray la llevo todo el camino en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, Juvia no sabía a donde se dirigían, cuando estuvieron ahí, se puso muy nerviosa al darse cuenta

\- lo siento no savia a qué lugar llevarte, espero que no te incomode

\- ¿Juvia esta… esta?

\- si es mi departamento, espera aquí te preparare el baño, dijo depositándola en una silla

Ella solo lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño, aun no sabía que pensar, que hacer, después de que Lyon fuera tras de Gray esa mañana, solo sintió tristeza, una profunda tristeza pues pensó que a pesar de todo lo que hizo Gray simplemente no la miraría como ella deseaba, dio unos pasos y después se quedó ahí hundida en sus pensamiento, después comenzó a llover pero eso no causo ningún efecto en ella, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso bajo la lluvia después escucho su voz…

\- Juvia!... Juvia!

-¿si Gray-sama?!

\- el baño está listo puedes entrar

\- Gray-sama puede hacerlo primero, Juvia esperara

\- entra de una vez, ¿o quieres que yo te lleve?

Ante lo mencionado la cara de Juvia se puso totalmente roja

\- yo… yo no me refería a…

\- Juvia tomara un baño, con permiso

\- sí, si adelante

Ella se adentró en el baño, mientras que Gray se preguntaba, que hacer después

Estaba algo nervioso eh impaciente por lo que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ponerse a preparar te, estuvo paseando por el departamento, de un lado a otro, en realidad ella solo tardo cinco minuto en salir, pero al momento de salir

\- ¿Gray-sama?, Juvia esta lista, puede usar el baño

\- está bien no tar… oye, oye! ¿Por qué andas…?

Juvia salió con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, toalla que le quedaba extremadamente pequeña, por encima de su marca del gremio

\- puedes tomar algo de mi ropa de aquel cajón, también hay te en la mesa, ahora regreso,

Siguió caminando con la mirada baja, entro en la ducha y no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Juvia en toalla, no es como si no hubiera visto a Juvia ante con tan poca ropa pero, esta vez era diferente y quien sabe porque demonios esa toalla la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy

\- calma!, calma Gray! No es momento para esto, debes pensar que sigue ahora

Del otro lado habitación Juvia estaba tan o aún más nerviosa que Gray, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, y uno de sus inevitables teatros mentales, esos que lucho por controlar todo este tiempo, escapo de su mente

"Juvia está en el departamento de Gray-sama, Juvia está usando la ropa de Gray-sama, Juvia beberá té con Gray-sama y luego… y luego…"

\- no, no, no, Juvia tiene que controlarse, Juvia ya no es la misma de antes, dijo palmeando sus mejillas, Juvia decidió cambiar por Gray-sama, ser una chica normal...

\- Juvia está bien como era antes, dijo Gray apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, no tienes por qué cambiar por mí

\- Gray-sama…

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que deberías hacer algo así?

\- Juvia no quería seguir siendo una molestia para Gray-sama, Juvia pensó que si se alejaba de Gray-sama podría comenzar de nuevo, Juvia quería que la viera como una mujer normal, pero… creo que a pesar de todo Juvia volvió a molestar a Gray-sama, dijo bajando la cabeza con la mirada triste

Gray se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo, ella solo abrió sus ojos con asombro, se quedaron así unos segundos sin decir nada

\- tonta, claro que estoy molesto, estoy molesto porque te alejaste de mí, porque me hiciste pensar cosas que no eran verdad, porque me hiciste extrañarte como loco, pero estoy aún más molesto porque tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuente de que te amo…

"Te amo, esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Juvia, ¿acaso escucho bien?, su Gray-sama dijo que la amaba", no pudo contener las lagrimas

\- no llores, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, me haces pensar que no estas feliz

\- Juvia… Juvia está realmente feliz, tan feliz que piensa que esto es un sueño

\- perdóname por ser tan egoísta, por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo

\- Juvia ama a Gray-sama y estaría dispuesta a esperarlo por siempre

 ** _El calor de su voz derrite el hielo dentro de mí…_**

 _\- ya no tendrás que esperar_

 ** _Me muero por besarla…_**

 _\- Gray-sama…_

 ** _Nunca pensé… tal vez nunca quise ver… o creer que llegaría a necesitarla tanto…_**

 _-_ Juvia…, entonces sucede, ya no puedo contenerme más, y la beso, la beso como si siempre hubiera tenido sed de ella, sus labios son adictivos, su cuerpo tan cálido, llevo una de mis manos hasta su cintura y la pego más a mi cuerpo, como si temiera que fuera a escapar de mi si la suelto, la falta de oxígeno es lo que me impide seguir besándola, y entonces lucho contra mi maldita conciencia porque sé que si me dejo llevar ya no habrá quien me pare

\- ¿Gray-sama…?

\- será… será mejor que vayamos a dormir, tu puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón…, diablos solo lleva puesta una de mis playeras y se ve tan endemoniadamente sexy

\- pero… Juvia no quiere dormir aun, dijo abrazándolo y pegándose de nuevo a su cuerpo

\- por favor… no hagas esto más difícil, estoy tratando de contenerme por respeto a ti…

\- Juvia sabe que Gray-sama la respeta

\- no lo entiendes!, la toma por los hombros, después de todo soy un hombre y tu una mujer… una muy bella y no puedes esperar que… yo solo quiero que el día que suceda algo entre nosotros sea porque tu realmente lo quieres, que sea especial, y no por la emoción del momento

\- Juvia realmente quiere esto, hoy realmente es un día especial porque por fin Juvia puede estar al lado de Gray-sama, entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de Gray y ahora fue su turno de besarlo, Juvia le pertenece por completo a Gray-sama…

-no digas que no te lo advertí

 **=============== Pov Gray===============**

Solo me dejo llevar, la tomo en mis brazos, la recuesto sobre la cama suavemente, ella solo me observa expectante, retiro de su rostro algunos cabellos que no me permitían ver por completo su rostro, y ahí esta esa mirada, esa sonrisa tan típica de ella, adornada por un leve rubor en sus mejillas, debo confesar que estoy nervioso, no quiero arruinar este momento, después de todo hoy es un día especial, y lo are aún más especial...

 **=============== Pov Juvia===============**

Juvia nunca pensó, ni en sus más locos sueños que las cosas llegarían a esto, o tal vez sí!, pero sin duda el día de hoy será especial, el solo hecho de saber que Gray-sama, ama a Juvia ya es suficiente, Juvia no tiene duda de que le pertenece en cuerpo y alma a Gray-sama…

 **=============== Pov Gray===============**

Beso su frente, seguido de su nariz, sus mejillas, después me detengo en sus labios dando pequeños y cortos besos, paso mi mano por el borde de la única prenda que lleva puesta, después introduzco mi mano por debajo de esta delineando las curvas de su cuerpo…

 **=============== Pov Juvia===============**

La mano de Gray-sama roza la piel de Juvia y se siente el frio característico de su cuerpo, un frio que es agradable al tacto, aunque es así Juvia no puede evitar temblar ante tan placentera sensación…

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Juvia está bien, es solo que las manos de Gray-sama son un poco frías

\- ah…yo… lo siento!

Entonces retira confundido sus manos, y retrocede un poco

 **=============== Pov Gray===============**

Retiro mis manos de su cuerpo, maldición si no me controlo terminare congelándola, entonces ella sonríe y toma los bordes de la playera para después quitársela, toma mis las posa de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y solo me dice…

\- está bien, en realidad es una sensación agradable

 **=============== Pov Juvia===============**

En estos momentos es cuando resulta muy conveniente que Gray-sama sea un exhibicionista, ya que solo lleva puestos sus calzoncillos, lo único que nos separa de estar en las mismas condiciones…

\- Gray-sama, su ropa…

\- ¿me estas preguntando por ella? o ¿me estas pidiendo que me la quite?

Sin decir nada más retira su última prenda, entonces Juvia no puede evitar decir

\- Gray-sama tendremos que hacer algo con esa manía suya de desnudarse frente a la gente

 **=============== Pov Gray===============**

Es tan gracioso como puede pasar con facilidad de un estado atrevido, a uno tierno en esta situación…

\- puede resultar muy conveniente en ocasiones ¿no lo crees?

-solo en ocasiones cuando este con Juvia!

\- bueno pues trabajare en ello

Regreso a el camino de besos que deje pendiente, y esta vez me dirijo a su cuello jugando unos instantes, sus manos se sumergen en mi cabello, mis labios se dirigen asía sus senos, entonces mi lengua juega un momento con aquellos botones rosados…

\- aaah Gr…Gray-sama

Su voz es tan excitante, y solo puedo pensar que quiero seguir, que quiero más, sigo disfrutando de cada espacio de su piel desciendo sobre su abdomen, me detengo un instante en su ombligo, regreso hasta su rostro, su expresión, sus gemidos, mi nombre en sus labios, por dios esta mujer es un peligro, me hace perder la razón, atrapo sus labios, y ella empieza a pasear sus manos por mi espalda, una de mis manos acaricia su mejilla, mientras la otra se desliza por todo su cuerpo es cuando llego hasta su intimidad y no puedo evitar pensar si esto está bien, aunque no creo que este mal, demonios ya no se ni lo que pienso, solo dejare de pensar y continuare, introduzco uno de mis dedos

\- aa… aaah

\- aah… Juvia…

Otro más y empiezo a moverlos, disfrutando unos momentos de todo ese sin fin de expresiones que su rostro me ofrece

 **=============== Pov Juvia===============**

Juvia está realmente extasiada, las caricias y los besos de Gray-sama le producen sentimientos inimaginables, lo siguiente marcara un antes y un después, Juvia no está segura si deba decirlo, si es algo que importe, entonces ya no hay tempo de más palabras…

 **=============== Pov Gray===============**

Nublado por el éxtasis y la pasión retiro mi mano y coloco mi miembro en su entrada, sin pensarlo dos veces me introduzco en ella

\- aagh…

Oh no, soy un idiota, me deje llevar y nunca me puse a pensar en…

\- ¿Ju… Juvia?

Dirijo mi mirada a su rostro y lágrimas desbordaban en sus ojos

\- oh por dios, Juvia…

Entonces intento retirarme, pero ella me detiene abrazándome fuertemente y confirmando mis sospechas

\- Juvias es… está bien… es solo que es la primera vez que… Juvia y…

\- santo cielo soy un imbécil!, me deje llevar…Juvia lo siento! ¿te hice daño?

Ella solo sonríe, y eso me desquicia porque a pesar de mi estupidez ella solo puede seguir sonriendo

\- Juvia está bien, no hay dolor que pueda empañar la felicidad que Juvia siente hoy

Beso el rastro de sus lágrimas, y acaricio su cabello

\- perdóname por ser tan imbécil

\- Juvia quiere seguir, ya no hay dolor, Gray-sama puede continuar

\- es… está bien pero me detendré si te lastimo

Me da un pequeño beso y sonríe, solo sonríe, aun y con todo mi temor de seguir lastimándola, me muevo lentamente, atento a cada expresión de su rostro, al principio solo sonríe, pero después su rostro regresa a ser aquel rostro extasiado de antes…

\- aah… aaahm… Gray-sama

\- Ju… Juvia

No queda más me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos azules, en su cuerpo, en todo su ser en un vaivén de caderas cada vez más extasiaste, luego todo se convierte en nuestros nombres, mi nombre en sus labios, su nombre en el mío…

\- Juvia… Juvia lo ama con todo su ser Gray-sama

Une sus labios con los míos y así llegamos… llegamos los dos siendo uno mismo, salgo de ella pendiente a cada expresión de su rostro, me recuesto a su lado, la atraigo a mi cuerpo y nos cubro con las mantas…

\- ¿estás bien?

Me abraza aún más fuertes, suspira

\- Juvia está más que bien, Juvia está feliz, es el día más especial en la vida de Juvia

\- por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo

\- Juvia lo escucha Gray-sama

\- puede que esto sea muy estúpido llegados a este punto pero, ¿Juvia quieres ser mi novia?

\- Claro que Juvia quiere

\- perfecto, ah y también… feliz cumpleaños

Solo cierra sus ojos con una gran sonrisa, y cuando su sueño es profundo me doy cuenta de algo, la lluvia ceso, la observo en mis brazos y sonrió estúpidamente, unas palabras escapan en un susurro de mis labios…

\- así que… "esta es la forma de en qué se para la lluvia"

 **-Flashback-**

\- ¿recuerdas que dijiste que fue un día especial?

\- lo fue, fue el día mas especial para Juvia

\- pues el motivo de que traigas puesta esta pulsera tiene que ver con ese día

-…

\- hoy cuando regrese de mi misión te encontré en la enfermería del gremio, ¿recuerdas que sucedió?

\- Juvia solo recuerda que estaba en el gremio con Lucy, Juvia vio todo borroso después no recuerda más…

\- bueno tengo algo que decirte y le pedí a Wendy que te pusiera esa pulsera porque no sabía cómo reaccionarias

\- ¿Gray-sama terminara con Juvia?!,¿Juvia hizo algo mal?!, ¿Juvia…

\- no, tranquila, no es nada de eso, claro que no te dejare, o mejor dicho… no los dejare…

\- ¿dejar…nos?

\- Juvia… estas en cinta, dice mientras sonríe

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron en desmedida, bajo su mirada, entonces llevo una mano a su vientre, después dirigió su mirada hacia Gray, quien solo la observaba sonriendo…

\- ¿ahora entiendes el porqué de la pulsera?, no podemos dejar que te transformes en agua por la sorpresa

\- Ju… Juvia…

No podía articular palabras y comenzó a llorar

\- hey!, ¿qué pasa?, no me digas que tu no…

Se arrojó a los brazos de Gray, y lo abrazo fuerte… muy fuerte, tenía tantas cosas en su mente y era difícil poner todo en orden

\- Juvia, tiene en su interior un bebe, un bebe de Juvia y Gray-sama

\- así es, la separo un poco y la beso en la frente, ahora que te lo he dicho te quitare esto

\- pero…

\- confió en ti, estoy a tu lado, estamos a tu lado

Gray retiro la pulsera anti magia de su muñeca, estaba atento a cada detalle, afuera comenzó a llover de nuevo, pero contra toda razón meteorológica, la nieve no ceso, al contrario ahora estaba acompañada de lluvia

\- Juvia esta tan feliz que no puede controlarlo, vio angustiada a Gray

\- no te preocupes lo mismo me sucede, nuestra familia será algo peculiar ¿no crees?

\- Fa… ¿familia?

\- así es, familia

La recostó de nuevo en la cama introduciéndose el también debajo de las cobijas, rodeando con una mano su cuerpo, y dirigiendo la otra al vientre de Juvia, que importa si afuera llueve, que importa si afuera nieva, solo importaba que estaba cerca de su familia

 **-OoO-**

Lucy estaba sentada en su cama y observaba la nieve que aun caía sobre Magnolia, mientras Natsu tomaba una ducha, de pronto algo la hizo sonreír

\- Natsuuu!

\- ¿Qué pasa Luce?, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿frio?, si tienes frio estoy dispuesto a ir a golpear al idiota de Gray para que detenga esto!

\- ha comenzado a llover, dijo sonriendo

\- pero qué demonios, nieve y lluvia a la vez!

\- eso quiere decir que Gray ya se lo dijo, estoy feliz por ellos

\- yo también, solo espero que esto no sea así todo el embarazo de Juvia!

\- ¿Happy ya se durmió?

\- sí, no creo que despierte hasta mañana, está totalmente agotado

\- eso es bueno, sonrió maliciosamente

\- ¿eh?!

\- sabes a veces eres medio lento, no sé cómo es que llegaste hasta el punto en el que vas a ser padre, ven aquí, extendió su mano invitándolo a entrar en la cama

\- solo bromeo, a veces me gusta ser tu víctima, pero si mas no recuerdo, alguien quería que la calentara esta noche, y ya no estamos en el gremio así que no tienes escapatoria

\- bueno no me queda otra más que rendirme

Entonces como dijo se rindió, se rindió ante Natsu y sus caricias

 **-OoO-**

La mañana siguiente Gray y Juvia salieron de su casa muy temprano, se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba aquella cruz con los nombres de los padres de Gray, él se encontraba parado frente a esa cruz…

\- *Viejo recuerdas que antes que desaparecieras me dijiste que te hubiera gustado que trajera a Juvia ante ti para presentártela como mi novia, entonces no pudo ser así, porque de hecho no era así, pero hoy la traje ante ti y mama para decirles que ahora ella se ha convertido en algo más que solo la persona que me seguía a todos lados, la persona que sentía un amor unilateral, la que hacia cualquier tontería para protegerme, ella vino a mi llenado el vacío que tenía mi ser, a pesar de que no sé qué nos depare el futuro, hoy solo deseo poder llenarla de besos cada noche, seguir llenándome de ese desenfrenado amor que ella tiene, y ser un buen esposo y padre, una persona como yo se convertirá en padre, ¿pueden creerlo?...

\- Gray-Sama!

\- Cuidado, no debes corre!

\- Juvia se encuentra bien, Juvia encontró las flores

\- son muy lindas

\- Gray-Sama, a Juvia le gustaría hablar con padre y madre

\- pues adelante… aah, quieres decir, ¿a solas?

\- si

\- ¿pedirás mi mano o algo así?

\- no tengo que hacerlo porque… ¿Gray-sama es completamente de Juvia verdad?

\- lo soy, dijo sonriendo, **por siempre, para siempre…

 **Fin**

 *** En YouTube encontraran un lindo doujinshi Gruvia llamado "Conversación padre e hijo" es de donde saque la idea de lo que Gray le dice a sus padres frente a su Cruz, por aquí les dejo el enlace: watch?v=L1xSxwS6RHI**

 **** ¡ALERTA SPOILER!**

 **En el capítulo 499 del manga, antes de despedirse Juvia le dice a Gray "La vida de Juvia por siempre, para siempre le pertenecerá a Gray-Sama", se me hizo lindo ponerlo pero esta vez dicho por Gray, así que de ahí salió la idea**

 **Hola Queridos lectores como siempre agradezco sus Fav, Follow y Rev, Feliz Navidad, SantaYo les trajo el final de este Gruvia de regalo, espero que les guste la última parte, no sé cómo este el lemon porque la verdad soy pésima en eso, pero bueno espero mas Reviews, y les comunico que tal vez haga una secuela de esto la cual se tratara el embarazo no solo Gruvia, si, no también del Nalu,(como se darán cuenta el NaLu estuvo de metichillo aquí, pero es que también a ellos los adoro), coméntenme que les parece la idea, nos leemos luego ¡Felices Fiestas!**


End file.
